


Set You Free

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinks, Sex, Violence, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: After Sam gets his soul back, he and Dean take a trip to the coordinates Sam receives on his phone.  But on their way, the find a familiar red-hair hunter, who needs some help.  Are the Brothers up for the task?





	1. The Job

Sam had his soul back. Castiel was gone fighting Raphael. And Dean and his brother were on a trip to discover the origins of an anonymous text that Sam had received. Death had told Sam not to scratch at the wall in his head, but this is exactly what Dean thought that scratching would look like. So Dean was taking his sweet time getting to the coordinates. They had taken everything that even had a whiff of being one of their cases.  
Which is how Dean ended up walking to the bathroom at the bar they were eating at. They had drank a few drinks, and he needed to relieve himself. He was walking out of the bathroom to head back to Sam, when he saw two women standing in the shadows near the opposite bathroom. He was enjoying the sight of them making out. They were kissing and touching each other, and he found himself really turned on by it. The he realized that he recognized on of the women. The red hair should have been a dead give away. It was Andie Neale.  
“Wait… Anne… we’re being… watch.” The second woman was trying to talk through her kisses to point Dean out to Andie. “He some… Creep… staring at… your hair…”  
“Don’t worry, love.” Andie shifted her body a little and Dean go a much better view of their bodies. Then she ran one of her hands down across the woman’s breast and to between her thighs. “Show him what he’s missing out on.” Andie’s words encouraged the woman to spread her legs just a little wider, while Dean, felt himself get hard instantly. Andie couldn’t know that it was him, but she was gonna give a show to him regardless. The rubbed her hand on the woman’s crotch through her denim pants, earning a rough gasp from the woman. Dean groaned at the sight.  
“No… Anne. I don’t like this.” Andie’s hands left the woman's body as if they had been burned, and she took a step back. Dean could see she was panting from excitement, and her skin was flush from arousal.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. You should go.” Andie’s head hung as the other woman scurried away doing up a button on her shirt. Dean walked over and ran a hand down Andie’s back. Then brought it back up to tangle and tug at her hair. “Look… I guess you have a hair thing. But I don’t like to be touch without permission.” Andie said, and the next thing Dean knew she hand twisted his arm up his back, turning them around, so she was behind him. “Dean?!”  
“Yeah, Andie it’s me, can you loosen up on my arm?” He said with a grunt. Andie chuckled slightly. Then she tugged his arm a slight bit harder and thrust her hips against his ass. “Woah, sweetheart.” Dean said, his voice sounding a little uncomfortable. She let go of his arm, and Dean turned around to face her.  
“How’s it been Cowboy? Sam here with you?” Dean smiled at her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
“Sam’s always with me. But maybe we can go back to your… Wait what are you doing here?” Dean pulled away from her body, realizing lately how close to touching her he was.  
“I’m picking up unsuspecting women in a bar, and was planning on showing them the night of their lives.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, “I’m working a case in town, Dean. Something fishy but not sure what yet.”  
“Wait, how fishy?” Dean asked deadpan. “Last time we saw you, you were hunting a dolphin.” They both laughed.  
“Not quite that fishy… but more importantly,” Andie ran her hands up his body and grip his scalp harshly, “You were going to suggest we go back to my room?” She pulled his head down to her face, and kissed him deeply. Letting one hand leave his hair, she ran her nails down his back, and he groaned into her mouth while rocking his erection into her hips.  
“Woah! Dean, when you said you were going to the bathroom, this wasn’t what I expected.” Sam had come to check on Dean, but wasn’t prepared to find him tonguing some random redhead. “I’m gonna go back to the table.” Sam said awkwardly, then walked away. Dean blushed a little, he always hated it when his brother walked in on him.  
“Hey, sorry about scaring off that pretty blonde earlier, and for my brother spoiling the moment.” Dean said resting his forehead against hers.  
“Nothings ruined for me.” Andie’s voice was husky, and as Dean looked into her eyes he saw the storm clouds of lust he had missed so much. She took a deep breath, appearing to try and calm herself. Dean realized that he had miss guessed her age when they had first met. She must have really dolled herself up for that hunt to fit in with the college students because she looked like she could be twenty eight, or even thirty. If Dean was honest with himself, that was better in his mind, because he didn’t feel like he was taking advantage of some young co-ed.  
“Why don’t you come and sit with Sam and I, tell us about the case you’re working on. Maybe we can help.” She nodded and followed him to the table where Sam was sitting. She took a deep breath at one point on the walk over, visibly hunch over herself. Dean stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Andie nodded quickly and let out a slow breath. Then they resumed their walk to their seats.  
“So tell us about the case.” Dean said after taking a quick drink.  
“Well it’s not much. I heard saw an article for the oldest man in state. He’s 106…”  
“Seriously, Dean?!” Sam looked pissed and a little anxious. “Just gonna talk to random hot chics about cases?” They both looked at Sam in confusion.  
“Sam, this is Andie, we worked with her on that Encantado case… Back during the time you can’t remember.” Dean’s face fell at the realization that Sam had been soulless when they had met Andie. Which in Dean’s opinion explained why he had shot her. “Andie is a hunter, we met working a case in Florida during that time you don’t remember. Did you interview the old man?” Dean ask turning his attention back to Andie. She was squirming in her seat like she had when they had finished off the Encantado.”  
“Yeah, He seemed fairly normal. Just a guy and a younger family member like is great-granddaughter or something.”  
“Well let’s get a motel room for the night Sammy, and see if we can do a little leg work for Andie. Since we owe her for all the research she did on her own with the Dolphin.” Dean grinned at Andie, and Sam gave him a confused look.


	2. The Urge

Dean and Sam followed behind Andie’s Chevell as she led them to the motel that she was staying at. They parked and got out of their cars.  
“So my room is number 8.” Andie said looking at Dean. Her hands were gripping her black skirt and wringing it in a frustrated white knuckled grip. Dean was smiling at her with a slightly wistful look, and Sam cleared his throat.  
“I’m gonna go get us checked in, Dean.” And he walked away, pointedly not looking back. As soon as Sam had started to walk away, Andie turned to walk to her door. Dean looked over at Sam, then decided to go after Andie when he notice she was clutching her middle. He was just getting to the door as Andie was shutting it. Dean pushed it open and Andie allowed him to come in.  
“Hey, Sweetheart, you okay?” He asked with scrunched eyebrows.  
“Need you, Dean.” Her voice was a smokey tremble. Dean moved over to her and put his hands on her upper arms. But before he could say anything, She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Pushing him back against the door that they had just come in from. He grunted when his back hit the door, but recovered and spun her around, lifting her in the process. He legs wrapped around his waist in a reflexive movement, Andie’s hands landing at the side of his face as if he might pull away if she didn’t hold him close.  
“I’ve got… you Andie.” Dean breathed into her mouth as they kissed. Sex with Andie was always rough and fast, usually with a hint of something dangerous, but this was the first time he got the impression she was rushing. He felt her body scrunch up in pain, and her fingers dug slightly into the back of his jaw.  
“Now.” Her command came out as a sob, and Dean found himself undoing his pants buckle, depending on the door behind her for support. He got his jeans down enough for his cock to spring free and chuckled to himself as he remembered that Andie went commando. He lined his cocked up with her entrance and slid forward without effort from her slick. Briefly he wondered if she went commando for just this kind of situation, and wondered how often she found herself in it. But the thought was short lived as Andie rocked her hips up against him and squeezing her inner muscles around him. He growled as he saw stars, then launched a retaliation on her core. Pounding into her from their standing position, allowing the wall to help support Andie. “Oh God, Dean!!” She squeezed him again, and he had to slow his movements briefly to regain himself and not come right then and there. He stopped suddenly, and she whimpered, a noise he had never heard from the defensively strong hunter. He moved and laid her down on the motel bed, moving her hair out of her face, Then slid her skirt his shirt and his pants off. He planted himself inside of her again, then unbuttoned her shirt. He rolled his hips, and she bucked up to meet him. He pushed the sleeves of her shirt off, then bent to leave wet kisses and nips on her neck and collarbone. His mouth trailed down the run across the edge of the black lacy bra that she was wearing. He unhooked her bra and flung it across the room, free her breasts, only to replace the support with his hands and mouth. Dean sat up and looked at her underneath him. His cock was buried inside her pussy to the hilt, and he skin was smooth and beautiful. He let his hands roam across everything he could reach. She had a few bruises and cuts tell tale marks of the life they both lived, but after her being healed by Castiel recently he had not expected to see any scars marring her body. He ran his fingers along the jagged narrow scar that rested slightly above her pubic bone, but Andie grabbed his hand and stopped his touch halfway across. “Please move, leave the past in the past.” He hadn’t noticed that her eyes had lightened while he was looking at her. With the slight blush dusting her cheeks she looked almost innocent and fragile, and Dean saw small tears at the corners of her eyes.  
“I would kill anyone who hurt you.” Dean said meeting her eyes, then enveloped her body with his, rocking them slow and easily to their mutual releases.  
They took a quiet shower together, then laid down. Dean laid awake until Andie fell asleep, letting her guard down with him. He pulled out his phone and text Sam.  
~Hey what room are we in?  
~Next door dude you guys are loud…  
Dean didn’t deem that worthy of a response, so he got up, covering Andie with the blanket, then walked through the adjoining door.  
“Okay, Dean, spill it. Who is she? And what is it with you two, seriously you knew she was there for what like 5 minutes tops and you were already halfway down her throat.” Sam asked sitting at the little breakfast table in the room with a beer. Dean went to retrieve one as well and sat down opposite Sam with a huff.  
“Dude, I don’t know she is like Kryptonite. I really don’t get it. It was like this when we met her on the other job. We were at a bar clubbing it up and she just came over to me, and asked me to go back to her motel. I couldn’t keep my hands off her… or didn’t want to at least. Then you found out she was a hunter, and we worked the case together and went our separate ways. I think she is sick Sam.” Sam was making a face about some part of his brother’s explanation of Andie, but at his last words Sam face changed to one of sympathy and concern.  
“What makes you think that?” Dean dropped his head into one of his hands dragging it over his eyes and his mouth.  
“I don’t know, a hunch. When we met her last time, Cas had to heal her because you shot her,” Sam’s face paled at the statement. “Oh, don’t worry she was attacking me at the time. Anyway, he healed her, and they both had this funny look on their faces, and Cas said that not everything healed. And just now I was looking at Andie, she has a long jagged scar, and it’s not recent. Plus the way she kept doubling over, through out the evening. I don’t know man, it just feels weird to me.” Dean let out a puff of air. “Let’s just do some research on this case that Andie found.”  
“Yeah… I already started doing some research while you were busy. Sam rotated his laptop so that Dean could see the pictures there.  
“Okay, and?” Dean was looking at a news shot of and old man how was winning an award for being so old, nearby him was a younger girl about 18. The picture was taken from inside the man’s house, which seemed typical for the next couple of shots that Sam found of the old man. Then Dean noticed the link between all the shots that Sam was showing him. The girl in the picture was always the same girl. All the way back to a picture of a home wedding, which had made the paper because it was something that just wasn’t done. The girl in both pictures were the same girl and in the wedding picture she was his wife, not his (several) Great grandfather.  
“Son of a Bitch.” Dean said looking at the photos.


	3. Losing

The next morning, Dean and Sam were awoken to a knock at their motel door. Sam got up and pulled the door open slightly, both boys inconspicuously aiming their firearms at the door. Andie was standing their in what appeared to be jogging clothes with several bags of delicious smelling food. She held the food up, offering surrender.  
“I come bearing breakfast, and figured we could talk about the case?” She hadn’t moved, but the long red hair whipped along her neck in its ponytail as she looked around uneasily. “Can you let me in before people start staring?”  
“Right?” Sam said, pulling the door back further and moving aside. “How did you know what room we were in?”  
“Well I suggested that you get the room next to mine.” She said matter-of-factly as she set the food down on the kitchenette table. Then turned around to look at the two men, Dean was still in bed, and Sam hadn’t moved away from the doorway.  
“No you didn’t.” Dean said groggily.  
“I told you what room I was in, didn’t I? Plus when I woke up I noticed that the door was still flap-locked and there for Dean would have had to left using the adjoining doors. So did you make any progress on the case?” She spoke calmly not looking at either of them, as she pulled food out of the bags of food, everything smelled amazing, and the guys looked at each other deciding that they were going to eat and talk about the case with Andie. “Do you guys have coffee?” She asked looking up, and scrunching her eyebrows when she saw them staring at each other.  
“Uh, yeah.” Sam walked over to the kitchenette and started to pour cups of the crappy instant coffee they had in the room.  
“Hey, sweetheart you feeling alright?” Dean asked her as he climbed out of his bed.  
“Of course, you can’t take me too hard Dean.” Dean choked and Sam hissed as he sloshed a little coffee on his hand. “Thank you Sam.” Andie said, politely and with the same even tone of voice, as Sam handed her a cup.  
“I found a handful of pictures of the man that you interviewed. And Dean and I noticed a similarity. The young woman that you saw there, we think she is in all of them, and she hasn’t aged in them. In the first picture I could find, they were getting married.” Sam spoke as he opened the pictures on his laptop, and Andie leaned over his shoulder to look at them.  
“Any idea what she or they could be, based on the conversation that you had with them?” Dean asked, watching Andie’s backside appreciatively.  
“No… I think that I need to go back there and talk to them again. Perhaps get a look at their house. Anyone up for a field trip?”  
“Yeah, sounds good. Let’s eat then get over there.” Sam said grabbing a breakfast sandwich for himself.  
They separated for a time to change clothes and prepare for their upcoming meeting with the old man. They met outside, and Dean gaped. Andie had done her hair up into a tight bun, and she had a profession blue suit and skirt on. Her posture was impeccable and her demeanor had seemed to change with her outfit.  
“Andie, I think we should all take one car, how do you feel about leaving you Chevelle here?” Sam asked the question, not seeming to care about Andie’s new look. Though he hadn’t remembered seeing her as a college student… so he didn’t have as big of a comparison as Dean did.  
They piled into the Impala and drove to the old man’s house.  
“Mr. Jennings, it’s Andrea Nealson, the reporter. We talked yesterday. I was wondering if you be feeling up to talking to myself and two of my coworkers. We are working on the project together, and they just got to town.” Andie was talking to the man with the sweetest smile that Dean had ever seen. She really laid on the charm with the man.  
“Of course, Ms. Nealson. Why don’t you and these two strapping men come into the parlor.” His voice was firmer than Dean and Sam had expected at his age, and though he looked his age, there was a vigor to his movements that belied that age. They sat down in the parlor and talked for a short time, until Andie excused herself to use the restroom.  
Andie walked down a hallway towards where Mr. Jennings had told her the restroom was located. She was taking her time, trying to find any clues to what was going on. She was almost to the restroom, when she passed a room where the door was slightly ajar. Andie pushed the door open slowly, finding a gorgeous young woman between the age of eighteen and twenty, who was sitting on an elegant wooden chair. She had a sad and somber look on her face, that made her look too age for her features. The younger girl matched the image of Mr. Jennings wife from more than eighty years earlier. She looked up at Andie as the door opened fulling, her green eyes taking her in quietly and curiously.  
“My name is Andie. I’m here to help you. Are you hurt?” Andie rushed to the young woman side scanning her body looking for injuries.  
“I’m fine, but you should leave. It’s not safe.” The girl spoke quietly, so as not to attract attention. The sound of her voice made Andie think of the wind as it breezed though trees.  
“Are you a prisoner? Do you want to leave? Is he making you do anything that you don’t want to do?” Andie didn’t understand, she wasn’t sure if the old man was supernatural or if the girl was, or what was truly going on, all she knew was the the girl looked scared.  
“You should leave, so you don’t get hurt. I can’t leave here.” Andie’s heart broke at her last words, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She stormed out of the room and back to the parlor where the men were laughing and chatting idly buying her time to scope out the house. Dean notice the fierce look in her eyes first, and made a beeline to intercept Andie, not knowing what she was about to do. “You son of a bitch!” Andie yelled at Jennings. Her words might as well have contained acid, as she spit them out. “Holding that poor woman here, when she doesn’t even want to be here. And you won’t let her leave!” Dean could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she yelled at the man. He grabber her arms and tried to haul her away from the parlor room. Sam jumped up and into action, trying to smooth things over with the old man, and get them the hell out of there.  
“She belongs to me!” Jennings yelled back to her, as the boys got Andie out of the house and into the Impala. They drove the rest of the way back to the motel in silence. Then split, Sam going to his and Dean’s room, Dean and Andie heading to hers.  
“No,Dean! You can’t just expect me to be okay with leaving her there. She is being held there against her will and I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!” Andie was shouting at the top of her lungs, her face flush with anger.  
“Andie, its not your fault that she is stuck there and we have to make sure that we know what we are dealing with before we just rush in there.” Dean was trying to get her to calm down.  
“That is not acceptable! Something could happen to her while we aren’t there and she could get hurt!”  
“You can’t save everyone Andie. Sometimes you just have to do your best. And make sure that you don’t get hurt.” Dean reached out for her hand hoping that physical contact would calm her down, but she pushed him away her red hair swinging while she shook her head.  
“I know that I can’t save everyone, Dean. I don’t need to save everyone. But I can save HER! I am used to getting hurt, I’m a hunter. I can handle it. She is just a girl! She SHOULDN’T NEED TO GET HURT!” Andie was practically shouting her sobs. And Dean could see the smudges to her perfect makeup from the tears. “I need to save her.” Andie’s legs gave out from under her and she was about to collapse to the floor when Dean’s arms circled around her and kept her safe. “I’m a hunter, I’m supposed to fight monsters so that other people don’t have to. But they still get hurt. Is it even worth fighting, if we can’t save an innocent girl?”  
“It’s always worth fighting Andie. In the end that is all we have left.” Dean just held her for a while after that, smoothing her hair, and letting her use him to cry on. Dean kissed her cheek gently, but Andie turned her face away. “I’m sorry.” Dean said, honestly trying to mean it. Andie turned back to him and gave him a deeply passionate kiss, but there was something off about it.  
“I really hate how much I want you, Dean Winchester.” Andie said, tears were at the edges of her lust filled eyes. She kissed him again, hard. And for the first time, Dean thought he might actually have bruises on his lips. Her kisses were filled with hurt and anger and heat. And it was more like the first time they had met, when Dean had just been an easy fuck. Although the pain that she carried was more obvious to him now. He couldn’t help the feelings that were overwhelming him, as he kissed her back meeting her ferocity.  
“Andie… I think that… I falling in…” Andie stopped kissing him, and put a finger over his lips.  
“Don’t.” She looked at him sadly. “I’m damaged and you deserve someone who can truly love you for everything that you have to offer. I can’t do that. I’m broken, and I’m not good enough to…” She choked and couldn’t finished the sentence. But Dean kissed her again, pulling her finger away from his lips, and putting everything that he felt into the kiss to speak for him. Andie couldn’t help but kiss him back, but in her frustration and anger at him and the situation, she slapped him gently on the cheek. She was trying to make him mad at her, so that he would leave her, but Dean knew exactly what she was doing and wasn’t falling for it. He grabbed her arms at the wrists and held them behind her back. Dean kissed her until she was melting from the inferno the was burning under her skin. He let go of Andie’s hands which she then use to start grabbing frantically at their clothes.  
“Please Dean… I need you.” The words seemed odd to Dean, and he felt like she truly meant it, instead of just wanting him. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the face. Her anger red cheeks had turned to a sexy pink flush, her eyes blown with lust, and her skin slightly damp with a sheen of sweat. They stood and tore each others clothes off and Dean walked her over to the bed. He was about to have his way with her, when she turned the tables on him, and pushed him onto the bed. She got on her hands and knees on top of him as they crawled more towards the top of the bed. Andie would lick his skin occasionally, causing Dean to slip a little in his scurry to move up the bed as he threw his head back. When they made is eyes as Andie placed her lips around his cock. Her pretty in pink lips were wet and she sucked him gently, her tongue swirling in her mouth around him.  
“Oh God, Andie.” He drew in breath after breath as she brought him higher and higher with her mouth, his hands tangled into her hair, and hips bucking up into her mouth every so often. Eventually, but all too soon, Andie released his cock with her mouth, grabbing his hands with hers and raised them above his head. He had his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath from his near orgasm, when he heard a click and felt cool metal bands close around his wrists. His eyes snapped open, and he looked up to find himself handcuffed to the railing above the bed. He looked back at her to see that she was kneeling over his engorged firmness, her legs spread obscenely, and one of her hands between them. She was playing with herself, erotically twisting her fingers and rocking her hips in the air above him. Dean strained against the handcuffs trying to get his hips up high enough to even feel her heat, but Andie used her other free hand, and pushed him down. Her hand trailing over his leg, then up her leg across the flat planes of her stomach and to her breasts, which she fondled provocatively. “Fuck, sweetheart.” He was having trouble dealing with the overload of sensation from her mouth then switching to no stimulation as she pleasured herself above him.  
“Dean. You make me hotter than…” She gasped then sighed breaking off her sentence, Dean’s hips bucking up intermittently. “Hotter than hell itself.” She threw her head back as she slipped her fingers inside her heat, and Dean groaned loudly. It was all Dean could do not to pull the handcuffs through the bed rail.  
“Andie, I need to be inside of you.” He was resorting to begging, and that kinda pissed him off, but if this was the game that she wanted to play it would be the game that she got. Before he had any more time to think about it, she slid her fingers out of herself and held his cock up, slamming herself down on him. They both moaned out their pleasure when Dean bottomed out. Andie set a frenetic pace that kept Dean guessing, and both of their orgasms were right around a corner that he couldn’t seem to find. She drew out the act, for what felt like forever, keeping them on the edge until it was almost painful. Finally the weight of everything they had dealt with that day seemed to come to a head, and she let him meet her in their thrusts bringing them to their climax, then rolling off of him. She unlocked the handcuffs tossing them nearby.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Andie announced, then without further ado, got up and went into the bathroom. Dean got up and got dressed heading to the room where his brother was waiting to discuss the case.  
“Hey man.” Dean said gruffly as he walked through the side door. His brother was at the kitchenette table again with his laptop. “What have you figured out?”  
“Not sure. Did Andie mention seeing anything wooden inside of Jennings’ home?” Sam was looking intently at his computer screen.  
“No just that the girl was trapped.” Dean said, pacing around the kitchenette. “Why? What are you thinking?”  
“I think she might be a dryad.” Sam said, swiveling his laptop around for Dean to look at the lore page. “Apparently, you can capture a Dryad, and use its tree to make furniture. And as long as you possess the tree you possess the Dryad. They can help you keep your vitality, and will protect you to almost desperate measures. I think he found the girl and her tree, chopped it down, and is now keeping her. It would explain how she has stayed so young this whole time, and he has maintained the vigor of his prime at this age. It will also make stopping them very painful.”  
“Well what do you mean by that last part?” Dean ask looking at his brother over the laptop, getting nervous about how this Dryad was going to ruin their day.  
“It says…” Sam cut off his sentence when they both heard the engine of Andie’s SS roar to life and go speeding out of the parking lot. Sam ran to the motel door to look in the lot, and Dean ran to the adjoining door to look in her room. They met back in their room, Dean carefully reading a short note that he had found in the room.  
“Son of a Bitch.” Dean said looking from the note in his hand to Sam.


	4. Dryad

Sam grabbed the note from Dean’s hand to read it.  
 _Dean,_  
 _I know you said to wait, but I can’t. I have to save her, before something bad happens to her._  
 _This is how we make it worth it._  
 _Andie_

“Dean, what is she talking about? Where is she going?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer to the second question. Dean was already grabbing their bag and the keys to the impala.  
“She’s going back to the house rescue the girl.” Dean said, his hand on the door handle.  
“Wait, Dean. If I’m right and she is a Dryad we need to burn her tree.” Sam hadn’t moved from his spot, still holding the note and looking mildly concerned.  
“Awesome.” Dean said as he dropped his dufflebag and came back into the motel room. “She isn’t gonna know that Sam. We need to hurry.” He and Sam got to work on making getting everything ready to burn the tree remnants.

Andie had gotten out of the shower and decided that she would not just sit around any longer. She was going to save the girl at Mr. Jennings house. She wasn’t going to let her get hurt. She wrote Dean a note, nothing long but long enough so that he would hopefully understand. Then she grabbed her bag and got in the car pealing out of the parking lot. She had never driven so far over the speed limit before, but she had to hurry. It was close to sunset when she arrived at the house. She grabbed her knives and went to the door, kicking it open. She had her knives out and charge for Mr. Jennings, but she was not prepared for what came at her.

Finally armed with the equipment that they felt they needed, Sam and Dean got in the Impala and hurried to Mr. Jennings house to help Andie. The door was busted at the lock, but had been closed to the best of someone’s ability, and the boys heard commotion inside from some kind of fight. They rushed the door pushing it open flame throwers at the ready. What they saw was not what they expected. Andie was mid-swing with her knife at the old man, but her arms had been grabbed and pulled back by tree limbs that were extending from the girl they saw earlier.  
“Let me go! I’m here to help you!” Andie shouted, her eyes never leaving Mr. Jennings. He looked terrified, but assured that he wasn’t going to get hurt by the young girl. Sam patted Dean shoulder, and pointed at a willow bark chair that seemed to have a special place in the house. Dean motioned for him to go burn it.  
“I’ll get Andie. When you torch that thing this house is gonna burn.” Sam nodded in agreement, then they broke apart. Sam rushed for the chair, Dean dropped his torch and side plowed into Andie.  
“Ouf!” They landed on the ground with a resounding thunk. “Dean?” Andie asked shaking her head to clear the double vision from the fall.  
“Yea it’s me, sweetheart. We gotta get out of her before Sam torches this place sky high. The girls a Dryad.” Andie's face scrunched with confusion.  
“Those things exist? Nevermind, no time like the present. You go first, I’m stuck under you.” Dean hopped up off the ground and ran for the door, checking on Sam’s progress on his way. Sam had the chair coated in fluid, just as the girl turned her head towards Sam. Andie had stood, and proceeded to use the same tactic dean had used on her. She tackled the girl to the ground, then pinned her arms down to look her in the face. Vines started to climb from the girls arms up around Andie’s arms and started to squeeze. “Please, let me help you.” Andie grunted out as the pressure from the vines mounted and started to cut off blood flow to her fingers.  
“I cannot leave this place.” The girl said solemnly to Andie, and tears of pain started to fall from Andie’s eyes. Andie’s skin was starting to turn pale where the blood was circulating and Sam finally started the fire on the tree. It shot up in flames like an inferno. Everyone covered their eyes briefly, and the girl screamed as the vines around Andie evaporated. Andie picked up her up over her shoulder in the sudden change of situation, and they rushed for the door. Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt sleeve, and pulled him to the door as well. The old man was stuck on the other side of the chair and was unable to get around the flame, to Andie’s satisfaction. Andie ran to the back part of the house where a small forest started, and dropped the girl to the ground about twenty feet in. They both collapsed onto the ground, and Sam and Dean stopped a short ways behind them.  
“Thank you.” The girl panted locking eyes with Andie. Andie simply nodded and continued to catch her breath. The fire from the house roared up behind them, blocking the small group from the street. The girl’s form dissolved into the ground underneath her. The sun was setting behind the trees that spread in front of the three of them. “I’m gonna go hide our stuff so it doesn’t look suspicious.” Sam said quietly as he walked away. Dean nodded, then went to sit next to Andie. A small white flower started to grow from the place where the girl had been laying.  
“Hey sweetheart.” Dean broke the silence between them after several minutes.  
“Hi, cowboy.” Andie responded quietly, he could hear the wobble in her voice, and when she rested her head on his shoulder her face was damp from tears. Hey body tensed and she sat bolt upright.  
“Andie, you don’t ever have to pretend with me, you know. I know your hurting. Let me help you heal. Maybe we can help each other.” Andie closed her eyes her body slumping.  
“When I was younger someone hurt me really bad. I’ve never been able to forgive them for what they did to me. That’s why I don’t want you to fall for me. Dean I don’t want you to get hurt, I am not the person that you want to love. I’m going to stay here until her flower dies in the morning, then I’m moving on to the next town. You have my phone number, you can call if you need help, I’ll come for you. But don’t fall in love with me.” She let out a deep sigh as if this was something she had never told anyone before.  
“Andie, who hurt you? I’m not that person. I’ll protect you.”  
“You can’t protect me Dean. And I know that you are not the person that hurt me.” She smiled weakly and sadly.  
“Andie, who?”  
“Me, Dean.”


End file.
